


Motorcycle (excerpt)

by SMalady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMalady/pseuds/SMalady
Summary: Draco Malfoy is hearing things in his home. He goes to investigate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Motorcycle (excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> This is an excerpt from a story I wrote ages ago on FFN. The rest of the story doesn't pertain to the prompt, so I omitted it.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom!  
> Character A stays up really, Really, REALLY late working on something (school, work stuff, a hobby, etc). Character B hears someone/something (footsteps, talking, doors opening and closing, etc) and totally thinks someone’s breaking into the house or something.

Draco Malfoy shut off the taps and held still with an ear tilted towards the door, listening to the usual silence of his home being broken by the sound of cupboards being opened and shut. His alarm hadn't rung to alert him of an intruder. He stepped out of the shower, taking care to make as little noise as possible as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. His fingers clutched his wand tight and he tiptoed through the unlit carpeted corridor. He dripped water along the way down the stairs, his grip on his wand doubling in strength as his muscles tensed, ready for a fight.

The only light shining in his home was the one from the kitchen, where the sounds arose. He paused with his back to the wall and took a deep, strangled breath to summon up courage. Then he peeked in to see what he would have to handle.

His gaze roved over the back of a trench coat-clad figure standing over his sink, also dripping with water from a downpour; which was strange because it wasn't raining outside. The man stood casually enough, with his slim shoulders relaxed and his head bent down. Draco held his breath and readied his wand while sidling over to stand squarely in the doorway.

The figure froze as though sensing a presence.

Before Draco could utter the curse at the tip of tongue, the man spun around, his thick overcoat snapping from the force.

"Oh." Harry Potter relaxed and leaned against the counter. "It's you." He held an apple in one hand and was chewing on a bite. He looked much less threatening when he was turned the right way. His black hair hung across his brow and stuck out every which way atop his head. He wasn't wearing any glasses, oddly enough. He seemed to be growing stubble too.

The overall _presence_ of Potter was enough to render Draco speechless. His arm dropped to the side and he simply gawked. Harry Potter had just broken into his house.

"The lights weren't on, so I didn't think you were home," Harry said before taking another bite of the apple. "I'm starving. Have you had dinner yet?" He meandered forward with a hand in his pocket. Draco didn't move a muscle, not even when Harry walked right up to him. He gulped hard, loud enough for the sound to carry a bit.

Loud enough for Potter to hear.

"What?" Harry asked with a smile.

Draco had seen his fair share of frights in his life, but this… _smile_. It was, by far, the creepiest thing he had ever seen. His eyes squeezed shut on their own accord. Potter was going to kill him. Potter was going to pull out a dagger, slit his throat, and then watch him bleed to death. Just a matter of time. Any second now.

"Draco...?"

He scrambled away as a sudden rush of adrenaline shot through him. He fumbled with his wand while tripping over the rug.

But, before he could move too far, he was jerked forward by the arm and shoved against the wall. The wand was twisted out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. It would be months before anyone found his body. No one would miss him. This was such a pathetic way to die.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Calm down." Harry rushed as he restrained Draco. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Get out of my house," Draco finally managed to heave out. He didn't care why Potter was in there. He just wanted him gone. Now.

"Right, of course." Harry let go of Draco and stepped back. "This happens now." He looked down at the wand he had wrenched away. "Let's make sure you don't hex me," he muttered under his breath as he kicked it away. It rolled off under the couch. "Sorry. Wrong house." He raised his hands in surrender although his lips were beginning to quirk up into that frightening smile again. He picked up the apple he had dropped during their struggle. "Thanks for the snack," he said and brushed it free of dirt. He slunk out of the foyer on light feet, disappearing into the deep night as mysteriously as he had appeared. The roar of a heavy motorcycle sounded from the street. A few seconds later, the bike had already moved far beyond earshot, leaving Draco truly alone.

He slid to the ground with his head in his hands. "What the hell?" he exhaled in disbelief. Potter had finally gone mad!

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck is up with Harry Potter?! You can use your imagination to come up with an explanation. Or you can click here to see what I came up with: [Motorcycle by S.Malady](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8129355/1/Motorcycle)


End file.
